


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Kali

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Goddesses, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Kali rewards her champion for his persistence. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on January 10th, 2019.
Series: Breeding Ground [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 19





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Kali

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on January 10th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Kali(Kali from Hindu Mythology-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground)**

* * *

  
Much like he had many times in the recent past, the former Harry Potter, the sorcerer now known as Hadrian Peverell, ascended a winding set of stairs. If Hadrian figured correctly, and at times like this, he had rarely been mistaken, he would be coming face to face with another lovely goddess who would cater his favor.  
  
“Greetings, champion.”  
  
The soft smooth voice caught Hadrian’s attention when during around on the corner. Laying on a lavish bed had been a lovely woman, wearing a lacy transparent top which covered her ample breasts and showed her flat stomach off. The small bottoms just barely covered what needed to be covered and poked up alluringly. Her lovely blue skin, gorgeous face with refined features, black hair, and rosy lips shined off into the light. Every inch of her was more gorgeous than the last.  
  
The most interesting thing about the woman Hadrian caught onto was the fact she had four arms.  
  
“Hello, beautiful,” Hadrian told her. “What is your name?”  
  
“Kali,” she said. “I’m glad you finally come before me, great one.”  
  
She invited Hadrian to sit down on the bed and Hadrian joined her. All four of her arms wrapped around Hadrian and pulled the skilled sorcerer in. One thing noticed, as Hadrian moved through different pantheons of goddesses, moving through each level like he was in some erotic video game, was the fact that the goddesses thristed for him.  
  
Ever since unlocking his powers, and achieving his ultimate form, Hadrian enjoyed many lovely goddesses. And he would enjoy Kali. The Hindu goddess kissed Hadrian’s lips and her lips felt like the smoothest silk. Her skin equally shined with richness and Hadrian moved down, caressing her body.  
  
Kali made sure work of Hadrian’s clothes, stripping him bare. Four hands allowed her to remove Hadrian’s articles of clothing and lay him bare like nature intended.  
  
“I hoped to meet you for a very long time,” Kali said. “I don’t wish to wait.”  
  
Hadrian grabbed Kali’s hips and positioned the goddess on his lap. “What is it with the divine and their lack of patience?”  
  
Kali only responded by grinding her wet, now uncovered, mound over his manhood. Hadrian enjoyed every inch of her and cupped her sweet ass the moment it moved into Hadrian’s line of sight. She moaned very tightly.  
  
“I want you, great one,” she said.  
  
The Hindu Goddess slid down onto Hadrian and enveloped him inside of her with one fell movement. The wetness clamped down onto Hadrian and made him groan. He was really rising to the challenge in more ways than one. Kali’s wet walls slid almost all the way down onto his body, and released him.  
  
Every single moan, subtle as they might seem, echoed throughout the room. Hadrian pinched Kali’s right nipple, squeezing it against his fingers.  
  
“I think you will enjoy the taste, my love,” Kali breathed.  
  
Her breasts lay bare and jiggled every moment which they bounced directly in front of Hadrian. The Master of Death decided to see things through for himself and lean deep into her. Engulfing his face into her chest, Hadrian sucked on her nipple, giving it a very prominent suck and making Kali just cry out in constant pleasure.  
  
“Yes, beloved,” Kali breathed in his ear. “YES!”  
  
Hadrian dug a nail completely down her back and made Kali just break out into constant cries. The milk squirting out of the woman’s nipple inspired Hadrian to move this little encounter to greater heights. Her hands stroked his body, dragging her nails all over the top of him with each movement.  
  
The ripple effect spread through Kali’s divine form. Hadrian’s able tongue, one of his strongest tools, slid against her nipples. The gates opened up for them to be sucked again. Her divine milk sprayed out into Hadrian’s mouth the deeper that he moved inside of there.  
  
After an electrifying orgasm, Hadrian pulled out of Kali, and decided to turn her around. Kali dropped to her hands and knees, and Hadrian crawled against her body. Her fine ass pressed against Hadrian’s gripping movement. The former Boy-Who-Lived, the now Master of Death, rubbed up against her and made Kali just break out into a constant level of pleasure.  
  
“I’m incomplete without you.”  
  
Those words, music to his ears coming from any woman, tingled Hadrian’s ears. He lined up for her and slid deep into her body. Kali’s walls opened up wide, swallowing Hadrian’s tool completely inside of her womanhood. Oh, every last inch of it just stuffed inside of her, filling Kali up to the brim.  
  
She screamed extremely loud the faster Hadrian rocked inside of her. His thick, throbbing balls slapped against her backside at measured intervals. He want in pretty fast and pretty hard and made Kali just cry out in endless waves of pleasure. She tightened down onto him and released Hadrian with an endless cry of pleasure.  
  
“Are you having fun?” Hadrian asked her.  
  
“YES!” Kali cried out.  
  
“Good!”  
  
Every inch of his veiny invader speared inside of her body. He came down onto her, touching her, and inhaling the lovely scent from Kali’s hair. Every inch of her seemed divine. Hadrian grabbed the top most set of arms and yanked back onto them to thrust deep inside of Kali. Her divine form writhed underneath him.  
  
The tension inside of Kali’s body threatened to explode out the further Hadrian stuck himself into her body. Deep, rumbling thrusts brought Hadrian to the breaking point. And Kali’s orgasm came very close to the boiling point. Oh, she loved it, loved the ways Hadrian touched her and thrilled her.  
  
The climax moistened Hadrian’s length. The juices rushing into him only swelled Hadrian with desire. The view of Kali’s bouncing ass, her hole calling for him thrilled him.  
  
A moist finger edged it’s way into Kali’s taboo passage.  
  
“I hoped you would go there!” Kali cried.  
  
“You better be ready,” Hadrian said.  
  
Kali readied herself for the moment to take her master’s divine rod into every single hole he chose. She closed her eyes, breathed in heavily.  
  
“You’re going to like this.”  
  
Kali did not doubt it. He pulled Kali up onto his lap and made her face him. The goddess’s rear entrance rubbed up against him. Something about Hadrian’s touch broke women to their knees, mortal and divine. His magic fingers glazed at the speed of light, over every single last inch of her body.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Kali breathed in his ear. “I want you, babe.”  
  
Hadrian gave Kali a squeeze of her supple ass and moved her into position. He wanted to be inside of her. Now that they met, Hadrian prepared to engage in one of his favorite past times, anal with a goddess.  
  
The tight ring of Kali’s delicious ass clamped down onto him. Hadrian picked up the pace, grinding deep inside of her hole. Kali dragged all twenty of her nails down Hadrian’s arms, causing him to just moved back into her.  
  
“If you like that, you’re going to like this.”  
  
Hadrian grew a second cock, as throbbing and veiny, thick and big, as the first, and stuffed it into Kali’s pussy. The fact the woman now had two cocks sliding inside of her holes made her just cry out in pleasure. The nails digging into her skin made her.  
  
“Do my holes make your cocks feel good?” Kali asked.  
  
Hadrian pushed deep into her, answering the question by working her tight pussy and ass at the same, with several large thrusts. Despite the fact that having double the load meant more of a chance to lose it, Hadrian held back, holding back felt very good and he knew that Kali would appreciate it.  
  
Every last inch of her writhing body opened and Kali sprayed milk all over Hadrian’s face. Those perfect bouncing udders released more of her milk and Hadrian soaked it up. Milk did the body good and Hadrian’s two thrusting appendages only swelled bigger, with the load only increasing.  
  
Kali arched back, unable to stop lactating all over her master. He did not punish her for it.  
  
What she really longed for, was Hadrian’s seed. She would drain him all the way to the last drop, no matter what. Her divine children would have the beautiful green eyes of the Evans-Peverell line.  
  
“Keep it up,” Kali breathed.  
  
“You’ve earned my gift,” Hadrian told her.  
  
The self assured nature of the sorcerer’s words triggered another orgasm deep in Kali. Sweat, milk, and cum covered her body, along with drool coming from her mouth. Hadrian gave her no quarter, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting.  
  
Her holes tightened, and Hadrian could feel his muscles sizing up just as well. Finally, the orgasm happened, and Hadrian anointed the goddess’s insides with his seed.  
  
The blasts intensified the faster Hadrian thrusted inside of Kali. He bounced his balls against her tight ass, making her writh harder, moan faster, twist against his tool with increasing frequency.  
  
After the end, Hadrian extracted himself from both of her holes. Kali, without missing a beat, after sliding back, crawled towards him, and alternated between licking and sucking two cocks. While giving a handjob to the one which she did not have her mouth on.  
  
More fun loomed on the Horizon as Hadrian traveled through Kali’s domain. Hadrian ran his fingers through Kali’s hair to encourage more sexy behavior.  
 **End.**


End file.
